Bumping Into You
by Shakespeares Whore
Summary: AU: e.g., ignoring HBP and OoTP and a few other details On the way to his seventh year of Hogwarts, Harry bumps into someone and loses his glasses, and through her, he sees someone in a new light.... read, its better than this summary. DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I know I'm supposed to be working on Bishops but, I've had this one on file for awhile, and well... it kind of got away with me. What was originally supposed to be a really long one shot, has become a chaptered fic... and I am still working on Bishops. I'm really sorry to all of you who've been waiting on that. I'm hoping to churn out the next chapter soon, as well as the next chapter for Finding Life... I feel like such a horrible author!!!1 cries Anyway, here is my first chapter to Bumping into You. I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

"Ooff!"

"Oh my gods! I am so sorry!!"

Harry looked up at the feminine American voice that came from the side and saw only fuzz and blurry figures. He'd lost his glasses in the fall.

"Uh, it's ok. Can you see my glasses? I lost them." He groped around on the ground near him.

"Yeah, here." He saw a blurry mass coming towards his face as the girl put his glasses on him. Harry looked up and saw one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Fleur included. She was stunning from her pure white hair to her stormy grey eyes and tan complexion and a perfect looking body.

She smiled. "I am so sorry; I'm not usually this clumsy."

A masculine voice that he knew very well came from the side, "Yes you are."

She spun around to look at the person who spoke behind her and she screamed with joy. "Draco!! I'm so happy to see you!! Mom and Dad were kinda skeptical about this but we finally got them to agree. I'm so happy that we get to go to school with you at last!"

Harry blinked as he watched the girl fling herself at Draco ecstatically. _'Who would be excited to see the Ferret?'_

"Rana, get off him. He's British, they aren't used to the random bursts of affection that we are." Chuckled a deep male voice.

"Gareth! It's wonderful to see you again." Draco detached one arm from the long white haired girl to shake the hand of a tall white haired boy.

"Draco, it has been quite awhile. When are you going to come back to your estate in Salem? Everyone misses you there." Gareth grasped Draco's outstretched hand and shook it smiling.

Keeping one hand on Rana's waist Draco smiled. He _smiled_. Harry was shocked. A real fucking smile from Draco Bloody Malfoy, the world was coming to an end.

The girl, Rana, then turned to look at Harry, and removed herself from Draco's grasp and held out a hand for him. "I'm sorry; I'm just really excited to see my cousin. My name is Asarana, and this is my twin Gareth."

Harry took her extended hand and smiled as he got to his feet, "I'm…"

"He's the scar head Rana." Draco said snarkily behind her.

Her eyes went wide. "You mean this is Harry Potter? The guy you never…"

Her mouth was very quickly covered by one of Draco's hands and one of her brothers muffling what ever it was she had been about to say. Her brother gave her a pointed look and her eyes widened again and then rolled exasperatedly. Gareth gave an almost unperceivable nod to Draco and they removed their hands.

Harry looked at the three of them with one eye brow raised before he nodded, "Yes, I'm Harry Potter."

"HARRY!!" A shout from behind him made him turn and he smiled to see Hermione and Ron come running up to him.

"Ron! Hermione! It's great to see you two." Harry smiled widely as Hermione hugged him and Ron patted his back. "How was your summer?"

"It was great Harry. The first summer free of everything. Mum and the rest of us were sad though that you didn't come and visit." Ron said.

"I told you, I was renovating Grimwald with Sirius and Remus. You know as well as I that it needed to be done. It was a full time job." He smiled.

"Aw, did the Golden Trio not get together this Voldemort free summer? How sad." Draco sniggered.

"Draco! You should act better than that, especially since you're the Lord Malfoy now. I mean honestly." Asarana smacked his arm and glared up at her tall cousin.

The blonde Adonis winced and rubbed his arm. "You don't have to be mean Rana. Speaking of that, were you and Gareth going to come live with me after school or was that not going to happen?"

"Of course we'll live with you. Daddy nearly had a fit though." The white haired girl giggled before smiling at Ron and Hermione. "I'm so sorry for my cousins behavior, it'll take awhile to get him used to not wearing the infamous British-Malfoy mask that my own fabulous father escaped by being the second son. Now let me introduce myself properly," She curtsied and put a hand right below the hollow of her neck and with a silly smile plastered on her face said, "I am Asarana Christine Malfoy and this," she gestured to the tall white haired man standing next to Draco, "is my twin brother Gareth Bishop Malfoy."

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." Hermione smiled pleasantly and stuck her hand out to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman over here." Gareth nodded his head and kissed the back of Hermione's hand and winked, causing her to blush.

Ron was silently fuming at that and was about to yell when the whistle for the train sounded. "Gods that is a hideous noise." Asarana winced. Gareth nodded in agreement. "Shall we go get a compartment?"

Draco smiled softly, "Rana you're…" He rolled his eyes and put an arm around her shoulders and led her and Gareth off. "We don't sit with them. Blaise and Pans are waiting to see you anyway."

The white haired girl perked up at that, "OO! Pans!! I'm so excited. I haven't had a chance to talk to her in ages! And ah, how is Blaisy doing anyway?" She smiled slyly up at her tall cousin.

He threw his head back in pure laughter, it was a laugh from the soul, something not many people had heard coming from Draco Malfoy, and wrapped his arm around her waist again leading her off to the train. It was something that caught the attention of all of the students still getting onto the train and most of the parents, all equally shocked.

Asarana turned around and waved yelling, "I'll see you later Harry!!" before disappearing on to the train.

Harry was one of those who couldn't do anything but stare at the blonde man as he walked away. _'He laughed. It was… _He_ was…'_ "… beautiful…" he whispered as he looked with new eyes at the blonde.

"Yeah she was gorgeous wasn't she? Too bad she's related to the Ferret. Brings her down a little. But bloody hell, that hair…" Ron sighed as he watched the trio not even considering that Harry hadn't been talking about Asarana.

"Well Gareth was a perfect gentleman. I for one look forward to having classes with him." Hermione said as she too watched them walk away.

Harry wasn't paying any attention to them, he was wondering where those thoughts of Malfoy had come from. "Do you think he's going to be different this year?"

"Who? The Ferret? Nope. I reckon he'll be the same git he's always been. Why?" Ron said looking down at his black haired friend.

"Oh, no reason. Just thinking that since the war is over and he had been on our side that maybe he won't be so…" Harry hesitated.

"Gitty?" Ron supplied helpfully. "A complete prat? Utter bastard? Royal pain in my ar…"

"RONALD! I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM HEARING YOU! I THOUGHT I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT!" Ron winced as he turned to stare into the bright red, furious face of his mother. "You're just lucky you're leaving young man. Or, Merlin help me, you would have been doing the dirtiest foulest jobs I could conjure for you for two months!!"

Thankfully for Ron he was saved from answering as the last warning whistle sounded for the train, and the three Gryffindors scurried on to the train yelling good byes and such.

_DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP_

"Asarana…. You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut and remember when you aren't supposed to talk about some things." Draco said exasperatedly as he opened a compartment door for his cousins.

"And you Draco dearest need to learn when to open up about some things. You've been pining for years now, and now you have every opportunity to do it! You don't have Uncle Luc or that nasty scaly dude attempting to dictate your every move!" Asarana stated forcefully as she moved inside the compartment and sat down with a huff.

"Rana, it's different for him now, he has to worry about having an heir, he has to worry about school, and he has to worry about everything Malfoy now! Drake just can't go off and do what he wants, he has responsibilities." Gareth said as he and Draco followed the shorter girl into the compartment.

"Yah, well, fuck them." She said crossing her arms and glaring out the window.

Any further comment was immediately halted by the crashing open of the compartment door and someone speaking.

"OH MY GODDESS!!! Asarana Malfoy! You did not come say hello to us the moment you stepped into this country! I think I may cry." A loud voice said from the compartment door, causing Asarana to immediately cease sulking and smile brightly.

"PANSY PARKINSON!!! Gods! It has been far too long! You simply must tell me everything about everything that has happened with my dearest beloved cousin here. Start at the very beginning." She said happily pulling the blonde girl into the compartment.

As soon as the two girls sat down they began to whisper so quietly that it was a wonder that they could hear each other.

"Well, it's nice to know that something's didn't change after the war." A silky voice came from the door. Blaise walked in chocolate-brown hair hanging in his eyes. "Draco or is it Lord Malfoy now? And Gareth! What a surprise, a pleasure though." He smilingly took both their hands.

"If you call me Lord Malfoy I may have to kill you Blaise. Come sit. We can listen to the girls gossip about gods know what." Draco said.

"Blaise, fabulous to see you as well, though I'm surprised my cousin didn't tell you we were coming. It's been planned for awhile now." Gareth said as the three young men sat down on the comfortable bench of the train.

A squeal came from the other side of the compartment. "HE DID NOT!!" Asarana practically shouted and gave a sly look at her cousin. "Well I for one am thoroughly shocked." Pansy giggled and they both went back to whispering quietly.

Gareth sighed, and Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes. "I can't believe I'm going to have to deal with both of them all the time now. One was enough." Draco said wearily.

"I know, you try living with _her_ all year long," Gareth pointed his thumb at his sister, "let alone being connected the way we are. It's a nightmare." The tall white haired boy said shaking his head.

Blaise just looked at the female Malfoy and the girl he had grown up with and smiled softly. "But, they are amazing girls. I couldn't ask for better female friends."

The two Malfoy's opened their mouths in protest before they shut them again and nodded. "Me neither." Gareth said.

_DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHPDMHP_

Harry, Hermione and Ron had rushed onto the train and barely found an empty compartment; it seemed the entire train was filled up.

When they had settled themselves into the plush setting all three began to talk at once.

"So how was…"

"Harry there's something…"

"So Harry, how was…"

They all looked at each other before bursting out into laughter. Harry looked meaningfully at Hermione, "'Mione, you go first."

She smiled and nodded excitedly. "I made Head Girl!"

"Hermione that's fantastic! Who's Head Boy? Do you know?"

"Draco Malfoy, actually." She said carefully, trying to catch any emotion that might flicker across her friends face.

"Oh great! That great Ferret is Head Boy!? Bloody fantastic. He'll think he can have reign over everything!" Ron fumed. Hermione expected this reaction.

Harry's she didn't. He sat there with a look of interest. "Really? Well it does make sense. He's always had one of the top grades in our class. And regardless of everything, he's always followed the rules…" His voice trailed off as he looked up at the ceiling.

Ron sputtered. "Harry! You mad? He'll take points off of Gryffindor for no reason!"

"I don't think so Ron. You saw what his cousin did when he started acting smarmy. She'll probably take him to task. He does have a lot more responsibilities now. He inherited everything when he turned 17 in June." Hermione said sensibly.

Grumbling Ron acknowledged that. "So, about his cousin, where do you think those two will go?"

"Probably Slytherin, but I don't know. It's up in the air about that. Gareth seemed really nice, and Asarana seemed… well… she's definitely cheerful." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Well houses don't really matter in Seventh year do they? We're all pretty close knit now. What with most everyone in our class fighting last year. Besides, didn't I hear that we're all getting our own rooms?" Harry said as he turned away from the window.

Hermione perked up, "Oh that's right! I forgot about that! The 7th years are all getting moved out of their house dorms and put into their own singles. I'll be in the Heads suite though, with Draco. We'll have access to each house dorm there. You'll get a note at dinner tonight telling you where your new room is."

"That's wicked!" Ron said. "It'll be nice not having to share a dorm with Seamus snoring all the time."

Harry laughed, "True."

The three friends sat comfortably talking about their summer experiences before Hermione and Ron went to their Head/Prefect meeting leaving Harry alone in the compartment.

He'd been alone for about half an hour before a knock sounded at the door. He looked up and saw white blonde hair and a wide smile, and he gestured for them to come in.

"So Harry." Asarana smiled brightly as she came into his compartment and sat down across from him. "I'm going to get down to it. Do you have a boyfriend?"

He sputtered. "Excuse me!? A boyfriend!? Me?!"

She looked confused for a moment. "You are gay aren't you? I mean… You have to be. I'm never wrong about these things."

Harry stared at her for several moments, his mouth wide open. "I just… I…"

Asarana suddenly understood. "Oh gods… You haven't told anyone yet have you?"

* * *

Remember! the review button is your friend!!! And it will, in all likely hood make me update sooner!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Right so, this is much shorter than the other chapter by about a page, but I decided that I liked where I finished it off here. :D It entertains me just about as much as the end of the last chapter did! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

Previously On Bumping Into You:

"_So Harry." Asarana smiled brightly as she came into his compartment and sat down across from him. "I'm going to get down to it. Do you have a boyfriend?"_

_He sputtered. "Excuse me!? A boyfriend!? Me?!"_

_She looked confused for a moment. "You are gay aren't you? I mean… You have to be. I'm never wrong about these things."_

_Harry stared at her for several moments, his mouth wide open. "I just… I…"_

_Asarana suddenly understood. "Oh gods… You haven't told anyone yet have you?"

* * *

_

Harry simply stared at the white blonde girl across from him. "I uh…"

"Oh Sweet Saints… I am so sorry to have just opened up like that. You must think I'm awful, bumping into you and knocking you down and now this!! I am so sorry. It's just that… well I thought you'd have told people." Asarana's mouth ran at a mile a minute.

Harry continued to stare at the beautiful girl across from him slack jawed.

"Oh for the Love of the Saints… Asarana what the hell did you do!?" Her brother roared as he came into the compartment looking back and forth between the two occupants who both looked to be in varying degrees of shock.

"Um… HI Gary… I didn't do… Oh Saints blood… I just asked him a question Gary!" She looked aggravated at her brother and herself.

"What exactly, did you ask Rana?" Gary asked slowly as he sat down next to her, raising his eyebrow.

She scratched the back of her neck and refused to look straight at her brother, "…if he had a boyfriend…"

"YOU DID NO SUCH THING!!" He roared.

Turning a red only ever seen before on a Weasley, Asarana looked straight at the floor, "Um… I may have."

Gary turned to Harry, "I am so sorry for my sister's lack of tact. Usually I'm there to stop her from saying and or doing something stupid."

Finally getting out of his stupor, Harry turned to look at the tall white haired man, "No, its okay, I was just a little shocked that's all. No ones every asked me that before you see. No ones ever guessed. So it was just a little strange for me to hear someone else say what I have been dreading to say anything about for… years now."

Asarana looked triumphantly at her brother. "See. It's all okay! I didn't do a bad thing. You can't yell at me anymore." She nodded with a happy smile on her face.

Gary rolled his eyes and snorted softly. "Anyway. I still apologize for her lack of tact."

"Accepted." Harry said smiling and held out his hand. Smiling Gary grasped it and shook it.

There was a little shock before Harry pulled his hand away; he looked at his hand curiously before looking at the twins. They were looking intently at each other for just a second before Gary nodded and Asarana smiled brightly and they looked back at Harry.

"So… You guys are Dr-Malfoy's cousins? From America?" Harry said uncertainly.

Asarana smirked at the small mans slip up. "Yah, we went to the Planetarium Academy for Witches and Wizards, it's in New York City. Technically we've already got our diploma; we graduated at the end of May. But we're here as a sort of exchange program."

Harry looked up, "Really? That's so interesting."

"Yah… The U.S. tends to push us right along. But we did start a lot earlier than you guys do. We start going to the PA at age 5 as day students, and then from ages 10 to 13 we go as part time live in students, going home on the weekends, and then from 14 to 17 we go as full time." Gary said as he stretched out next to his sister.

"So, you spend your entire lives studying wizardry? Did you learn any of the muggle things?"

"Oh yeah! Of course we did. Most of our schooling up until we were 10 was muggle, like literature, math, history, science all that jazz. After that we could pick what we wanted to learn, I mean there were still core magic classes but we could choose like 4 other classes, and then at 14 you could start to specialize in things. Like I specialized in…"

Asarana was cut off when the door to the compartment slammed open revealing a very haggard and worried Pansy. "Asarana! Gareth! Sweet Merlin, I've been looking everywhere for you! We were in the middle of the prefect meeting and Draco suddenly had a fit! And I don't mean his normal tantrums, this is something different. Blaise and I don't know what to do. The third year prefects are out of their minds!"

Pansy had barely finished her sentence when Asarana shot out of her seat with wide eyes, her hair flowing like a cape behind her as she sprinted towards the prefects compartment with Gary hot on her heals. Pansy gave Harry a quick look before running after them.

People from the surrounding compartments looked out in wonder as the three of them ran down the train.

Harry sat there looking at the door, and then back at the empty seats, and then back at the door before once more looking at the seats. He threw his head back and groaned. "What the fuck is wrong with me!?" He threw his hands down on the seat and propelled himself off the cushion and out the door running after the two Malfoy's.

When he finally caught up with them they had just reached the compartment and were walking in leaving the door wide open. He followed them to the entrance before he saw what Ron and most of the prefects in the room were staring shocked at. Harry stood rooted to where he stopped, right inside the door frame and watched the scene unfold with interest and confusion.

Asarana and Gareth on the other hand had pushed their way through various prefects before they came up to their cousin who lay on the floor. "Great Saints! This wasn't supposed to happen now!!" Asarana groaned, before she fell to her knees looking at her cousin, "Draco! Drake love, look at me!" When she received no response she looked at her twin who placed his hand on her shoulders before she returned her full attention back to the matter at hand. She placed her hands on either side of Draco's head, right over his ears, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again her eyes were glowing silver and she said very quietly, "You all might want to move back."

Suddenly a huge flash of white light filled the room of the compartment and almost as quickly as it came it seemed to be sucked back into her hands and through into Draco's head. She quickly let go and moved away as fast as she could breaking the hold Gareth had on her shoulders, right before Draco shot up taking a huge gasping breath his eyes wide open.

"Oh thank the Saints Above! Draco Lucius Christoph Adrien Malfoy! Don't you EVER do that again with out training! You should know better!" Asarana practically screamed at him while he regained his breath.

He then turned to her calmly and blinked, "Asarana. I _saw_ it."

Her arm stopped mid strike and she began to laugh, she threw her head back and couldn't stop laughing. Gareth chuckled and clasped Draco's shoulder as he knelt down. "Of course you did cousin! Of _course_ you did."

Everyone around them stood and stared at the three white blonde Malfoy's with expressions varying between absolute shock, abject horror, and utter confusion.

"Okay, wait just one damn minute. What the _fuck_ is going on in here?!" Everyone, including the Malfoy's went silent, and turned to the door where there was one, Harry Potter, standing looking aggravated.

This of course, set Asarana off laughing again and as she calmed down she wiped a tear from her eye. "Drake, we'll let you finish your meeting now. We'll talk about it later. Come on Gary." She held her hand out to her brother, who had stood up while she had been laughing, in a request to help her up. He held her hand and helped her up off the ground.

Draco stood up gracefully and brushed off any miniscule particles of matter that may have gotten onto his otherwise immaculate clothes and then ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. He then glared at everyone who was standing and staring at them and said, "Anyone who is not a prefect or Head get out now so that we can continue our meeting with out interruption."

The assembled group of students (two from every year third and up from each house so, a grand total of 32 students) suddenly all found something to busy themselves with while they were trying not to look like they had just witnessed a really, _really_ odd event. All of course, save Hermione who regarded the three immaculate looking Malfoys with their silver eyes and pure white hair, with a certain amount of interest and moved over to them.

"I assume that I'll be informed of this particular incident once we arrive at Hogwarts and are in the safety of the Head's Suite?" She said softly as she gave each of them a look equal and worthy enough of McGonagall.

Draco simply nodded while Asarana and Gareth smiled with a sparkle in their eyes. Asarana put a hand on Hermione's exposed forearm and smirked when she felt a shock and the subsequent startled jump. "We'll tell you just about enough as you'll need to know." She smiled softly at the bushy haired brunette and then turned to give her brother a wink and an evil giggle.

His mouth dropped and looked startled. He looked at Hermione and back at Asarana who simply continued to giggle. Draco hid a laugh behind his hand at his cousins expression, and Hermione looked very confused at the whole situation.

This is of course, exactly how Asarana left the compartment, still giggling evily, she paused at the door and grabbed a startled Harry's arm and called out "Come _on_ Gary!" and promptly left the room. Gareth shook his head, gave Hermione as slight grin (at which she blushed prettily), patted Draco on the back and left the room with a raised hand by way of saying bye.

As the door shut the group of prefects could hear the shouts of a protesting Harry, "Will you let go of me!? Come on!! Asarana!! You're starting to hurt my arm!! LET GO OF ME!!" Before the door shut with a quiet click.

Draco looked around the room at the group of students. "Well then. We were discussing the 7th year housing? Hermione?"

She nodded, "Thank you Draco. Now this is a marked change for everyone. The Headmistress has agreed that since the 7th years class this year has gone through enough and bonded, they will all be rewarded for their valiant efforts with single rooms outside of the House dorms, as to make visitation much easier. Prefects however will still be in the House dorms and Draco and I will be in the Head Suite, for which the password is 'the innocence of youth'."

Several of the 7th year Prefects raised their hands, Hermione nodded at Ron, who stood up and said, "So we 7th years won't be getting rooms outside of the dorms? Does this mean we won't have singles?"

"No Weasley. But normally all 7th year Prefects get their own rooms with in the dorm. As the oldest prefects you have to be available for the people in your house." Draco said and Ron nodded and sat down. "Oh, another thing about housing, all the 7th years will be given the passwords to their respective Houses. They will also receive on their plates tonight at dinner a note telling them where their new room is as well as a re-settable password. Only Hermione and I will have a master list of all those passwords once they've been changed."

Hermione nodded, "Okay, on to the next order of business. This year…"

_DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHP DMHPDMHP_

"Asarana! Asarana! Come on! Let go!! Please?!? I think my shoulder is popping out!" Harry complained as he was being pulled through the corridors of the Hogwarts Express.

"Now Harry. That's just the thing! You went and saw something you shouldn't have. You weren't supposed to have followed us. Dear Saints! Do you know what could have happened; what you being there could have done!?" Asarana continued on her rant while Harry struggled to keep his arm connected to his body. He looked behind him at Gareth and was shocked to see that the tall white-blonde haired man was smiling almost absent mindedly and staring into space. Harry coughed, "Gareth!" The other mans sliver eyes refocused to look at the exasperated Harry. "Do you think you might perhaps persuade your darling sister to let go of my arm?"

* * *

Right so, you all know the drill! get to writing those reviews! 10 Reviews will get you a new chapter! ... if I have it done... sigh I'm a slow writer :( I'm sorry :(

still! REVIEW!!


End file.
